User talk:Kantarella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DWG109 Devarke.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlueResistance (talk) 22:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Standardizing new pages Kantarella, thank you for getting started on the ships and fighters that you added today. There are a few things that needed to be done to these articles before you do any new work: *'Add infoboxes': Articles on ship classes and other vehicle types will need infoboxes listing basic statistics. For some examples, see articles on the ''Zoelguut''-class super dreadnought, Desura II, and the ''Haizerad'' class. *'In-universe voice': Articles about in-universe people, places, and things should use an in-universe voice, rather than a real-world voice. Among other things, this means not including references to episode titles, movie titles, etc. directly in the body of a description, but separately, either in parentheses or in a different section of a page. I'll make some quick edits to the Pormelia Class Astro Assault Carrier page to illustrate. *'Cite your sources': All information that is brought into the wiki needs to have references informing readers where you found the information. This is necessary to verify accuracy and to give readers confidence in the information being provided here. You can cite any official source. For information that isn't specific to Yamato, you can use other kinds of sources. A number of examples exist already on this site; check the Analyzer, Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, and Abelt Dessler pages, just to name a few. Admittedly, many pages on this wiki have these problems, but we are making gradual, steady progress toward fixing them all. For new pages, it's best to get them starting right. Thanks for understanding, and I hope to see you around. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:10, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Try source editor instead of the visual editor Thanks for trying to make some of the improvements that I mentioned earlier, although you should be putting in episode links, too. Articles have been created for all of the episodes and the two 2199 movies (although most are stubs now), and a list of the episodes is available on this page. You reported having difficulties putting in links to external sources. Don't give up on it--it's a necessary part of these articles, just like any other wiki. For example, having plain text that reads "Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website ship data" without any sort of link doesn't help a reader who needs to check out the source. A lot of the difficulties you're having probably come from the Wikia visual editor, which seems simple on the surface, but it really causes problems anytime you try to do anything a little more advanced. It's more trouble than it's worth, and it's pretty messy. Instead, try the source editor. I'm not sure what you see when you click Edit, but you should be able to click on an arrow next to the Edit button, or a tab at the top of the page after clicking Edit; one of these will give you the source option. It isn't tough to figure out, and once you do, it makes things much easier and effective. Open up a page that has working reference links in source editor, and you will have examples of what to do. Also, click on some of the reference links to see where they go. I'll make changes to one of your pages to illustrate. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :The index of ships on the official 2199 site can be found here. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:41, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Reviewing, correcting, and thoroughly linking your work Kantarella, please make sure to re-read your posts carefully, correct all mistakes of content as well as grammar, vocabulary, and punctuation, and provide links to all topics that are likely to have articles in this wiki--even if those pages do not exist yet. Your short post to the Meltoria-class page required a fair amount of cleanup, and that was not a lot of new content. Just by glancing quickly over your brand new pages (not reading them closely), I could identify errors. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation in advance. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC)